


不要碰我

by Nicole_hiddStark



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Blow Jobs, Bottom Tony Stark, Fluff and Smut, Loki (Marvel) Does What He Wants, M/M, Top Loki (Marvel)
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-21
Updated: 2018-06-21
Packaged: 2019-05-26 10:29:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14998961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nicole_hiddStark/pseuds/Nicole_hiddStark
Summary: Loki喜欢在性爱后拥抱。 但Tony不喜欢。但这并不能阻止Loki得到他想要的东西。





	不要碰我

**Author's Note:**

> 本文为No Touchy (Yes Touchy)的中译版本，原作者IsahBellah，https://archiveofourown.org/works/546573
> 
> 期待圈内更多霜铁霜优美文章的中译，如果迫切想看到某篇文章的中译可在LOFTER留下评论，如果我们感兴趣也会进行翻译。id浮日酒城。

No Touchy (Yes Touchy)

原文地址：https://archiveofourown.org/works/546573  
作者：IsahBellah  
译者：酒城

概要：  
Loki喜欢在性爱后拥抱。 但Tony不喜欢。但这并不能阻止Loki得到他想要的东西。

第1章

Tony精疲力尽。他瘫倒在床上紧挨着Loki，喘着粗气，试图平复呼吸。Loki闭上了眼睛，静静地看向Tony，看起来很满意。

Tony喘过气来后问道：“现在做得不是那么糟糕了吧？我的意思是，对于凡人而言。“

Loki假笑着，他的手停在弧形反应堆的上面，“那是可以接受的...”他嘲笑着，指尖轻轻划过过电磁铁。

呃...不。 Tony很快抓住了Loki的手，并且 - 就像他对待任何与反应堆和恶棍相关的事情一样“温柔” - 把他的手放到一边。 “可接受的？不，我认为我做得比‘可以接受’更好。”

不明白为什么他的手被抢走了，Loki耸了耸肩，把脸埋在Tony的脖子上，在回答时轻轻地吻他，“好吧。你做得比我预期的好。”

Tony哼了一声，因为“比我预期好”？我做得很棒，去你的吧。但在他大声说出来之前，他感觉到Loki的嘴唇在亲吻自己的嘴唇。虽然接吻对他没有任何问题，但这件事似乎有什么不对。

这不是一个迫不及待的吻，不是一个'让我们享受更多的性爱直到你我做到昏倒'的吻。这是一个温柔的吻，一个柔和的吻，很快Loki的双臂环绕住Tony，加深了这个吻。等等，他 - 他到底在干嘛？！

“呃，Loki......”Tony打断了这个吻，看着Loki弓形的眉毛，他有些紧张。他怎么能告诉一位北欧神他不拥抱别人？从不？ “你在做什么？”至少这句话是足够安全的。

Loki把他拉近了，“拥抱你，Stark。难道中庭人在性活动后不这样做吗？“

Tony叹了口气。 “呃，我们中的一些人这样做。但是...”他慢慢地把他的手臂从自己身上移开，试图从Loki那里得到一些私人空间，“我不这样做。“

“是吗？”Loki换成半坐的姿势盯着Tony。“所以我不能...碰你？”他诱惑的问道，坐在Tony的身上，抓住他的双手并紧紧地攥着。

Tony吞咽着，试图平息他的呼吸。 “我...没有这么说。我只是不想拥抱。“他想解释，但是Loki很快就把他困在了另一个令人惊讶的温柔的亲吻里，并把Tony固定在了床上。

“我喜欢‘拥抱'，就像你说的那样...”Loki轻轻地解释道，双手探索着Tony的身体，毫不犹豫地再次触摸反应堆。也许这一切都很令人感动，或者也许是因为Loki的性器贴近了自己的，但Tony对“拥抱”的态度变得不那么谨慎了。

“我喜欢...”Loki重新开口，温柔地抚摸着Tony，“触碰你，Stark，以我能做到的每一种方式。”然后他短暂地将两人的双唇重叠在一起，“以我想要的每一种方式......”

哦天哪，是不是Tony重新变硬了？ “你 - 你可以做到，我只是不......”

“你不会给我我想要的吗，Stark？”Loki抽身直视着Tony的眼睛，Tony可以发誓神在向他噘嘴。

“Loki......”Tony试图摆脱他的控制，但在一秒钟内失败了。Loki仍然用那些淡绿色的眼睛看着他，现在是他咬着自己的嘴唇迟疑着，“Loki，我不能......”

“Stark ......”Loki的手放开了Tony的弧形反应堆，向上到达了发明家的脸颊，让他只得直视他的眼睛，“和。我。拥。抱。”

这...有点吓人，却也性感，令他害怕又饥渴。但Tony当然不会不战而退。 “如果我说不呢？”

Loki笑了，这声音让Tony变得更摇摆不决了，“谁问你的意见？”他亲吻了Tony的脖子，使劲咬了一口，狠狠地吮吸着那个地方，“你会按我说的做，Stark。你将要拥抱我，并且你将会喜欢这种感觉。明白了吗？”

Tony抓住Loki的屁股并把他拉得更近，他领悟了事态的突然转变，和他们的性器正在如何完美地互相摩擦着，“好吧，我懂了。在拥抱中性爱？”

Loki咧嘴一笑，手握着Tony的阴茎开始撸动，“拥抱中性爱。” 他慢慢地，悠闲地吻着Stark。

那么...也许他会习惯这种拥抱。

 

第2章  
概要：  
按照承诺，Tony给他拥抱同时Loki给予他一场性爱。但这并不是说他们没有同时把自己献给给对方。

-

当Loki拉近他并揪起他的头发时，Tony热情地亲吻他。Loki希望慢慢地、轻柔地进行，但Tony希望Loki更快更粗鲁一点。

这是一种利益的冲突，同时也是一种密切的结合。他们都想要再次感受对方，感受这触碰和撞击带给他们的快乐。但是，Loki仍然想要互相拥抱的那部分。

“你想怎么做，宝贝？想怎么需要我？”Tony倒吸了一口气，因为Loki伸出一只手抚摸着Tony的性器，另一只把玩着Tony的头发。

Loki轻笑道，“我想让你......求我，Stark。就这么简单。“他回答道，轻轻地吻了Tony的脖子，顺着他的肩膀吻下去。

Tony嘲笑道：“很简单，我几分钟前就做过了。”他用臀部磨蹭着Loki，加深这个亲吻，他们俩都呻吟起来。

“不是这样，Stark。”Loki半心半意地回过头来，多半因为他喜欢凡人这个玩笑，少半则因为凡人仍然没有拥抱他。他把手从Stark的性具上拿开，引发了一阵沮丧的呜咽。 “我们说好我们会拥抱。”

Tony有点嘲弄地噘着嘴：“我们也说好我们会发生性关系。”

Loki瞪着他，微微转过身以便他可以亲吻Tony的胸膛和腹部，直到他离Tony的勃起只有几英寸远。

“那么我们轮流。”Loki在吞下Tony之前极快的宣布。Tony只来得及喘息，他抓住床单，尽最大努力不把他的东西深入Loki的嘴里。 “该死的。”他低声说。

因为Loki在这方面很有才华，就像第一次那样，他灵活使用舌头的方式真他妈像个神。天呐。 Tony知道专业人士会嫉妒这些技能的。

“你--你说的轮流是什么意思？”所幸Tony还记得他的疑问，尽管他的呼吸有点颤抖。 Loki停止吸吮了一秒钟，只是为了回应：

“我会给你你想要的，然后你给我我想要的。”他简单地说完，继续回到Tony身上耕耘。

Tony腰部向前，拼命地想把自己埋在那张又热又坏的嘴里。好吧，拥抱？是的，他可以拥抱。他肯定会拥抱。他会和Loki拥抱，在他们做完所有该做的之后他会把Loki再次扔出窗外来结束这场拥抱。  
但不是在此之前。在和Loki再一次享受迷幻般的性爱之前。毕竟Tony有优先权，而其中一个，也可能是最重要的原因是他的性器等不了了。

Loki急切地吮吸着Stark的阴茎，偶尔停一下，让他的舌头沿着枪杆的下方滑动，凡人嘴里发出阵阵颤抖和呻吟。当然，说服这个人与他“拥抱”需要付出一些努力，但即使是他也不能否认这一切都很刺激，不是吗？

他继续工作，用舌头向凡人的静脉施加轻微的压力，沿着笔挺的性器慢慢地绕着顶部打转，这下Tony的呻吟得更大声了。Stark的手埋在Loki的头发中，用力拉扯着，一有机会他就进一步深入Loki的嘴巴。

最后，Tony在那张令人惊叹的嘴巴里射了出来，气喘吁吁地看着Loki吞下。Tony闭上眼睛，满意的感觉到Loki抬起身去吻他。

“现在轮到你了。”Loki咧嘴一笑。

Tony叹了口气，但最后还是抱住Loki，“我该怎么办？”

他没有做过任何类似拥抱的事情，该死的，自从...他还是个孩子，而他妈妈还活着。

现在是Loki叹了口气，但是令人意外的是，他只是靠近Tony，用双臂搂住他， “拥抱我，Stark。”

Tony翻了翻眼睛，但还是按照Loki的要求 请求做了。 “呃，我有段时间没做过而且不记得该怎么抱 - ”

Loki用吻让他闭嘴。哦，很好，至少他们正好好利用他们的嘴巴。即使Loki又开始对他温柔，但现在，Tony会陪他一起玩。

所以他温柔地回吻，那一刻他觉得自己甚至可以忘掉一切，只剩下继续亲吻Loki的念头。多荒谬的想法啊。 “我们还要抱多久？”

“只要我想。”Loki回答道，Tony立刻考虑停下这该死的游戏 - 

直到Loki长长的苍白的手指压在Tony的嘴唇上。 “我对性爱也不怎么感兴趣，Stark。耐心点。“他低语着，手掌滑到了工程师的腰部，使他更靠近，并把他们的阴茎贴在一起摩擦。即使Tony刚才结束射精几秒钟 - 或者几分钟？ -可Loki技巧高超，他能让他再次硬起来 - 或者是Loki再次使用了某种魔法。

当Loki冰凉的、湿漉漉的手指开始在他的体内探索时，Tony试图压制住自己的呻吟，“想干我吗，宝贝？”他乞求 问道，因为Tony·Stark不求人。永远不。

“如果你听我的话，做一个好孩子。”这是Loki的答案。

哦，游戏已经开始了。

Tony不在乎'Tony不想拥抱'的宣言了。他迅速的动起来，坐在Loki的腿上，跨过他，用一种他不记得他曾经有过的温柔亲吻他。 Loki在推入Tony的更深处时轻笑了起来，旋转着他的两根手指回吻Tony。

Tony呻吟着，摆动臀部磨蹭着Loki，在Loki掌握的无数种才能之中，他真他妈的 - 喜欢被一个可以神奇地完成润滑的北欧神操。

Loki推进第三根手指，Tony把双腿打得更开，但仍然像之前一样温柔地接吻。过了一会儿，Loki问道：“你准备好被我享用了吗，我的凡人？”

“你这是在嘲笑我——哦，妈的。”Tony发誓他根本不在意他没说完的话，因为Loki他妈的把他的阴茎直直插入Tony的体内，就算可能受伤他也觉得 - 这真他妈的棒。

Loki现在坐着，像一个白痴一样笑着，Tony仍然坐在他的身上。 “你刚刚说什么？”

该死的小混蛋。 “给。我。动。“Tony喘着粗气。

“如你所愿。”Loki回答，他开始加快冲撞的速度，真要命，Tony已经输了。

如果这真的是一次游戏，那么，Tony应该在认输之前再享受一会。他用双腿扣紧Loki的臀部，双臂搂着他的肩膀，如果之前的亲吻不够深情，那么现在肯定足够了。

这让Loki的呻吟声更大，而且动得更快，“啊哈，你最终还是一起玩了，我的小宠物。”

Tony没有回击，决定用温柔的吻来让Loki闭嘴。他甚至没有用到舌头，也许 - 只是也许 - 他可以激怒Loki。

Loki又一次呻吟着，在Tony的身体里插得更深，“你真体贴，Anthony。”他刚刚是不是叫Tony‘Anthony’？ “但我想多听听你的声音。”

Loki猛力的插到深处，击中了Tony的前列腺，强烈的快感让他看到了星星，并像荡妇一样呻吟。啊，他们终于找到了彼此的归宿，不是吗?

“来吧，骑我，Anthony。”Loki发出猫一样的咕噜声，Tony答应了。他骑着那只粗长的性具，就像他的生命都依赖在上面，每次插抽都顶到他的前列腺。

“L-Loki”，当他高潮的时候呻吟着喊出Loki的名字，随着最后一次冲撞，他慢慢摇着臀部，这样他就可以多享受一会儿了。

“Tony…”Loki随后加入了他的行列，当性高潮冲击着他的时候，他把精液全部射在Tony的深处。

他们都瘫倒在床上，比以往出汗更多，气喘吁吁。Tony从Loki身上下来，躺在旁边试图平复呼吸。Loki仍然坚持要贴近Tony，不想让他离开。

“我还是想‘抱抱’，Tony。”Loki喘着气说。

Tony…这是他第二次叫他的昵称。先是“Anthony”，然后“Tony”？这一切都是因为他们做爱吗-

不。不，不，不。不是做爱。他们只是发生性关系。仅此而已。除了…他们拥抱了。现在，Loki又回到了想要“爱抚”和“拥抱”的过程中……你懂的。

“很好。”Tony紧抱着Loki，同时他接受了失败。“你赢了。”

Loki只是笑了笑。当然，他赢了。


End file.
